warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mikusch
|VergGruppe=BlutClan |nament=BlutClan: Einzelläufer: |namenl=Mikusch (Barley) Mikusch (Barley) |Familien=Schwester: Brüder: |Familiem=Violet Johler, Hüpfer |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Feuersterns Mission, Yellowfang's Secret, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Graustreif und Millie, Rabenpfotes Abenteuer, Tigerclaw's Fury'' |erwähnt=''Sternenglanz, Sonnenuntergang, Bramblestar's Storm}} '''Mikusch' (Original: Barley) ist ein kleiner, kompakter, muskulöser, schwarz-weißer Kater. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Mikusch rettet Blaustern, Feuerpfote, Tigerkralle, Graupfote und Rabenpfote vor dem Angriff der Ratten, als sie nach der Reise zum Mondstein zurückkehren. Blaustern begrüßt ihn zuvor, was bedeutet, dass die beiden sich schon vorher gekannt haben. Tigerkralle verdächtigt ihn jedoch, sie extra in das Feld geschickt zu haben, im Bewusstsein, dass die Ratten dort wären und greift ihn an. Später bringt Feuerpfote Rabenpfote zu ihm, weil dieser vor Tigerkralle fliehen muss, wenn er überleben will. Mikusch nimmt ihn auf seinem Hof auf. Feuer und Eis :Als Graustreif und Feuerherz mit dem WindClan an Mikuschs Hof vorbeikommen, bietet dieser ihnen an, in einem verlassenen Zweibeinerschuppen zu übernachten, da es auf jeden Fall gemütlicher wäre, als draußen im Regen zu schlafen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Als Feuerherz und Graustreif auf seinem Hof erscheinen, heißt er sie willkommen und fragt, was sie wollen. Als Feuerherz ihm sagt, dass sie mit Rabenpfote reden möchten, gibt Mikusch ihnen recht. Als Rabenpfote, Graustreif und Feuerherz fertig gesprochen haben, gibt Mikusch den zwei DonnerClan-Kriegern Beute. Vor dem Sturm : :Er wird noch von Rabenpfote erwähnt, als er Feuerherz über den Kater berichtet, der DonnerClan-Geruch gehabt hat. Gefährliche Spuren : Stunde der Finsternis :Er erzählt Feuerstern, dass er im BlutClan geboren worden ist und gibt ihm wichtige Informationen über das Leben im BlutClan und Geißels einzige Schwäche. Er hatte Angst, dass Geißel und seine Krieger ihn finden und töten, deshalb hat er sich auf seinen Hof zurückgezogen, wo er heute noch lebt. :Er kämpft zusammen mit Rabenpfote und dem LöwenClan gegen den BlutClan, da es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis Geißel von seiner beutereichen Scheune hören würde. 200px|right Staffel 2 Mittenacht :Rabenpfote erzählt Brombeerkralle, dass einige Streunerkatzen ihm und Mikusch von dem Wassernest der Sonne berichtet haben. :Als die Katzen ihre Reise beginnen, machen sie in der Scheune halt, in der Rabenpfote und Mikusch leben. :Mikusch sieht die sechs Katzen und seine Augen weiten sich beunruhigt, weshalb Brombeerkralle denkt, dass er wohl seit dem Kampf gegen den BlutClan nicht mehr so viele Katzen zusammen gesehen hat. Brombeerkralle stellt sich und seine Begleiter vor, woraufhin Mikusch sie zwar grüßt, sich dann jedoch weiter in die Scheune zurückzieht und von Rabenpfote entschuldigt wird. Mondschein : Morgenröte :Er und Rabenpfote begegnen den reisenden Clans, welche den Wald verlassen. Als Rabenpfote ihnen anbietet, sie könnten die Nacht in ihrer Scheune verbringen, stoppt er die Bemühungen seines Freundes und meint realistisch, dass die Zweibeiner so viele Katzen im Schuppen doch bemerken würden, wenn sie Stroh für die Kühe holen würden. Dann führen er und Rabenpfote die Clans zu einem verlassenem Zweibeinernest. Dort verbringen die Clans die Nacht. Am nächsten Tag brechen die Clans zu den Hochfelsen auf. Sternenglanz :Als die Clan-Katzen auf die Einzelläufer Minka und Socke treffen, vergleicht Brombeerkralle sie mit Mikusch und Rabenpfote. Sonnenuntergang :Die Scheune, in der Brombeerkralle mit Wolkenschweif nach Minka sucht, erinnert ihn an das Zuhause von Rabenpfote und Mikusch. Im Inneren bemerkt er jedoch, dass diese kleiner als die der beiden Einzelläufer ist. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Er wird nur flüchtig erwähnt, als Feuerstern bei seinem Hof vorbeikommt. Er und Rabenpfote freuen sich über seinen Besuch. Mangas right|250px ''Graustreif und Millie Die Zuflucht des Kriegers :Graustreif denkt an ihn und Rabenpfote, als Schote über das harte Leben in der Scheune spricht. Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Als Rabenpfote Graustreif und Millie in die Scheune bringt, wirkt Mikusch erst ein wenig misstrauisch, aber als er bemerkt, dass es Freunde sind, begrüßt er sie herzlich. Er bietet Millie an, ihr eine Maus zu fangen, aber sie lehnt ab und fängt selbst eine. Mikusch ist erstaunt und sagt, dass sie bestimmt gut in den Clan passe. Am nächsten Morgen begleitet er mit Rabenpfote Millie und Grautreif ein Stück. Als die Beiden allein weitergehen, wirkt Rabenpfote traurig. Mikusch fragt ihn und Rabenpfote erklärt, dass er traurig sei, weil Graustreif der letzte Bezug zum Wald für ihn war. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Ein paar Katzen aus dem BlutClan kommen auf Rabenpfotes und Mikuschs Hof und freunden sich mit ihnen an. Mikusch ist jedoch skeptisch und misstraut den neuen Freunden. Er versucht, Rabenpfote davon zu überzeugen, dass sie böse sind, doch dieser will ihm nicht glauben. Schließlich ist es zu spät und die Eindringlinge übernehmen den Hof. Ein Clan in Not :Die beiden Einzelläufer suchen Hilfe beim DonnerClan, doch dieser hat im Moment eigene Probleme: Ein paar Katzen vom Zweibeinerort überfallen die Patrouillen und jagen ihnen die Frischbeute ab. Mikusch und Rabenpfote helfen ihnen, sie zu bekämpfen und bekommen schließlich von Feuerstern eine Patrouille mit zur Farm. Das Herz eines Kriegers :Auf Mikuschs Hof haben sich nun eine ganze Truppe BlutClan-Katzen angesammelt. Unter ihnen befinden sich auch Mikuschs Brüder Eis und Schlange. Nur mit Mühe kann der BlutClan vertrieben werden. Sonstiges *Im Vorwort von Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird er als Streuner bezeichnet. Familie *Schwester: Violet *Brüder: Hüpfer, Johler Character Art Mikusch.E.bySaphir.png|Einzelläufer Mikusch.Streuner.bySaphir.png|Streuner Mikusch.CotC.bySaphir.png|Einzelläufer, alternativ (CotC Version) Zitate Quellen en:Barleyfr:Gerboisecs:Ječmenfi:Ohraru:Ячменьnl:Rogge Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:BlutClan Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere